An Angel and Sun
by Percabeth-Posthena
Summary: When Nico thinks Will is dead, he does the unthinkable but a shocking outcome awaits him after he wakes up. His Solace may have left, but the Fates had something else planned for them.
1. Who will tell the story of your life?

**Hey guys! This is my new story and it's about solangelo. I haven't written anything in a really long time but i hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, juts the plot line. I don't own the music it all belongs to the amazing bands that wrote them.**

Nico dropped the blade on the floor as the tears streamed down his face. He had been better, he thought he was going to be happy. He had found a reason to live, but it was ripped from his hands when he most needed it. He stared at his wrist in shame. The scars had faded and now his disgusting self had created new ones. He didn't deserve anything, he told himself. That's why Will was gone, because he had foolishly thought that he'd be satisfied for once.

He chuckled bitterly. He was a coward. He was a waste of air. Maybe he should have chosen a faster way to die, but he wanted to feel the pain. He wanted to feel...anything. Just as he was drifting off, he heard muffled shouts. The door was opened, his now fading vision made it hard to see what was happening, but he was sure he saw him, he saw Will. He must have been hallucinating, he thought to himself. Then everything went dark. He woke up expecting to see himself in the dark pits of the underworld, but to his dismay saw he was in the infirmary.

"He's awake" He heard a female voice say, as he opened his eyes.

He heard the sound of running footsteps and saw a mess of blonde hair. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw the impossible, Will's face just inches above his. The son of apollo's eyes were red and puffy. Had he been crying? Nico felt a jab of pain in his heart. He had been selfish, but how could he not. Caring about others had ruined him.

"Will?" his voice was low and raspy, "Will?!" a little louder, the realization finally sinking in. It was Will, the love of his life, his reason to live, his happiness, his solace.

"Nico, i'm here" Will smiled sadly as he looked down at his pale body. "Why, Nico? Why did you do this?" tears were now running down his cheeks.

"You left me, i was sure you'd left me. I sensed it"

"I would never leave you, angel" he bent down and kissed Nico and his heart began to beat rapidly, he felt alive again. "Now stay in bed," Will smiled, "Doctor's orders"

Will sat down and Nico slipped into a dreamless sleep, when he woke up he was surprised to be surrounded by more people. Hazel was crying into Frank's arms, and Percy and Annabeth had worried looks on their face. Jason was talking to Will an then they noticed he was awake. Hazel hugged him and he winced as she touched his arm. She saw that and let go but not before slapping him, "Nico Di Angelo! How dare you! You think that just because Will had disappeared you had any right to die?! You did not!" Hazel burst into tears again and Frank hugged her, "I'm sorry, Nico. She really was worried"

"No, she's right it was stupid of me to do that," Nico sat up and Percy shook his head, "You're damn right she's right!" he ruffled his hair sadly, "Little punk!"

"What were you thinking?" Jason put on his glasses, "Did you not think that we were here for you? Or was it that you weren't worth it?" He shook his head, knowing exactly what Nico had thought. "Nico, we're always here, stop being stupid, we're you're family. After all we've been through, how can you even consider the fact of your life being worthless. If it wasn't for you we'd all be dead. How do you think we would feel if we hadn't found you on time?" he ran his hand through his hair, "You were this close to dying, a minute later and we would have lost you, a minute Nico! One fucking minute! Everything we've been through!" he looked down at Nico's arm and whispered, "A minute"

Will stood up, "Okay guys, but I've got to change his bandages, so choo!" with a mix of "I'll be back later"s and "I'll be outside"s, they left. Hazel stayed a little and kissed Nico in the cheek before leaving the son of Hades alone with Will.

"They didn't mean to get so mad, Nico. They really care about and were really worried. You slept for 2 days and they've been camped out here ever since they heard you first woke."

He leaned across Nico and started unwrapping his arm when he saw the gash a few tears escaped his eyes, "I'm sorry" Will said quietly, surprising Nico, "What for"

"For this, i was reckless, i didn't pay attention and because of that you almost died," Will started bandaging his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Nico's eyes drifted to ward Will's but the blonde avoided his gaze.

"I died, Nico i didn't pay attention and there was a cyclops and then it stabbed me and i-" Nico interrupted him with a kiss, "I was just trying to get you a present" Will finished, calming down, "Your father pulled some strings and he wanted me to tell you that he was sorry for everything, but when i got here it was almost too late and i can't forgive myself for doing this to you"

Nico took Will's hand, "It wasn't your fault, sunshine! I love you" he whispered.

 **Short and a bit OC but I'll work on that hope you enjoyed.**

 **Review your favorite color**

 **-Percabeth-Posthena**


	2. Too young to notice, too dumb to care

**Don't expect updates too regularly because i have school and i'm gonna get a job at a newspaper soon, plus i do robotics and I have a social life, but I'll try to make it one of my priorities at least once a week.**

 **"** Will," Nico looked up, "You really don't need to, i know how much you love working at the infirmary"

"I love you more" Will looked down at Nico and saw the pale boy blushing, he bent down to kiss Nico, "Not in public" Will threw his arms up in exasperation. "C'mon Nico, please" he gave Nico his best puppy face.

Nico shook his head and headed towards his cabin, Will followed. The black eyed boy turned around when he got to his door and Will stopped on his tracks, "Where do you think you're going?" Nico asked

"To your cabin," Will pushed past him and opened the door, he looked around, "It's a bit dead in here, i'm going to need to redecorate"

Nico walked in slowly, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, clearly this color is too dark for me, and I don't like sleeping alone so we'll have to fix that situation..." he trailed off, talking to himself about the lack of sunlight in the room.

"Wait, sleeping? Too dark for _you_?" Nico closed the door and walked up to the blonde boy, "You're moving in here"

"That's only natural, you need a doctor to take care of you, i talked to Chiron, he agrees" the taller boy looked down at the love of his life, "Unless that's not okay with, Angel"

Nico's heart skipped a beat as he heard the name he secretly loved, "I don't mind" he murmured looking down at the floor, his face bright red. Will put a finger under his chin and made Nico face him, "I love you" and Will bent down and kissed Nico who wrapped his arms around Will's neck.

Will started pulling at Nico's shirt and the son of Hades smiled and raised his arms, Will was almost done pulling the shirt over Nico's head when the door opened and Hazel's head popped in. Nico turned around and his face flushed with embarrassment. Hazel's eyes were wide with surprise as she saw her brother fumble to put his shirt on, "I'm sorry to... interrupt... I'll get going" she said slowly as she turned and closed the door, Nico ran after her, "Hazel, I'm sorry you saw that, I..." He stopped when he saw Hazel's wide smile, she turned to him, "I just wanted to see how you were doing, but clearly," she motioned back to Will who was walking a couple feet behind them and smiled, "You'll be just fine"

"I'll see you later," she waved goodbye to Will and headed towards the arena, "Should we finish what we started?" Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and put his head on his shoulder from behind, Nico smiled, "Why not?"

Will grabbed Nico bridal style and Nico yelling, "Let me go!" but he couldn't hold the laugh that escaped his lips.

Will dropped Nico on a nearby bed as soon as they got into the cabin and kissed him passionately, "I love you"


End file.
